Summer Nights
by Mori15
Summary: A quick one shotsongfic inspired by the song Summer Nights from Greese. FEATURING MY OWN CHAR! Please read and review! rated for future developement


This is a quick one-shot taking place in two settings. And yes I know I overated it, but it's still in process so I'm not sure where it's going. One setting is with my character, Kaede, at a sleepover with the Naruto girls. The other is with Rock Lee and the Naruto guys at the ramen stand. Here's a link to what my character looks like (I'm too lazy to describe it) http://i114. OK! Let's get this show on the road! LEE! DO YOUR THING!

Rock Lee: Mori doesn't own Naruto, or the song "Summer Nights", she does however FINALLY OWN AN MP3 PLAYER!!

* * *

_**Sakura's Sleepover**_

We find the lovely kunochi of Konoha, enjoying themselves at Sakura Haruno's sleepover, to welcome back their friend Kaede from her mission.

"Let Kaede's welcome back slumber party BEGIN!" screamed Sakura, jumping onto her couch with a bowl of popcorn, and clad in her bright pink nightdress.

"Watch it billboard brow!" Ino said as she tried to braid Tenten's hair. She wore a cute purple spaghetti strap nightdress.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Tenten asked, flipping through the TV channels. She in her light blue spaghetti strap shirt and PJ pants.

"I doubt it" Kaede said, offering Hinata some chips from the bowl. Her pajama's where merely a giant white button up shirt, luckily it was long enough to hang around her knees when she stood.

Hinata sat quietly munching on a chip in her lavender Chinese style PJ's, but giggled at Kaede's response.

"Hey Kaede, didn't you say something about meeting a cute guy on your mission?" Ino said in a flirty voice. This got all the girls attention.

"DETAILS!" Sakura shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"It wasn't that big…" Kaede said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's never not "that big" " Tenten said, her attention no longer on the TV.

Kaede thought for a moment, then said "Well…"

* * *

_**The Ramen Stand**_

"Welcome back Bushy Brow!" Naruto said, before woofing down his bowl of ramen and ordering more.

"Thank you Naruto" Lee said appreciably, as he happily enjoyed his curry.

"A mission that long must have been a drag…" Shikamaru said boredly, "Being in the summer and all…"

"From what I've heard, it's wasn't all that bad." Kiba said slyly, handing a bowl of ramen down to Akamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji, his curiosity perked.

Lee just blushed, it was kind of personal. "W-where did y-you hear t-that?!" he asked embarrassed.

"I have my ways" Kiba said, downing the rest of his broth.

"Come on Lee –munch- spill it." Chouji egged him on while woofing down his chips.

"Well…" said Lee.

* * *

(NOW SONG MODE!)

Rock Lee: Summer lovin' had me a blast

Kaede: Summer lovin' happened so fast

Rock Lee: I met a girl crazy for me

Kaede: Met a boy cute as can be

Rock Lee+Kaede: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Guys+Girls: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

Guys: Tell me more, tell me more

Chouji: Did you get very far

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more

Ino: Like does he have a car?

Guy+Girls: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

Rock Lee: She swam by me, she got a cramp

Kaede: He ran by me, got my suit damp

Rock Lee: I saved her life, she nearly drowned

Kaede: He showed off, splashing around

Rock Lee+Kaede: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

Guy+Girls: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh[GirlsTell me more, tell me more

Hinata: Was it love at first sight?

Guys: Tell me more, tell me more

Kiba: Did she put up a fight?

Guys+Girls: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Rock Lee: Took her bowling in the arcade

Kaede: We went strolling, drank lemonade

Rock Lee: We made out under the dock

Kaede: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

Rock Lee+Kaede: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Guys+Girls: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh[GuysTell me more, tell me more

Sakura: But you don't gotta brag

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more

Shikamaru: Cos she sounds like a drag

Guys+Girls: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

Kaede: He got friendly, holding my hand

Rock Lee: While she got friendly down in the sand

Kaede: He was sweet, just turned eighteen

Rock Lee: Well she was good you know what I mean

Guys: Woah!

Rock Lee+Kaede: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Guys+Girls: woo, woo, woo

Girls: Tell me more, tell me more

Tenten: How much dough did he spend?

Guys: Tell me more, tell me more

Naruto: Could she get me a friend?

Kaede: It turned colder - that's where it ends

Rock Lee: So I told her we'd still be friends

Kaede: Then we made our true love vow

Rock Lee: Wonder what she's doing now

Rock Lee+Kaede: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

Guys+Girls: Tell me more, tell me more!

END (for the moment…)

* * *

Like it? I hope so cuz my finger are fergin freezing!! Please leave your comments in the little box that will pop up if you press the review button, thank you! If I have time , I might add another chapter, but I have midterms in two weeks, so yeah…LATER!!

Mori15


End file.
